FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a double-acting pump of the kind which includes two cavities, each of which is divided into an operating chamber and a working chamber by means of a respective movable partition wall in the form of a piston or diaphragm, wherein each of the operating and working chambers is provided with a valve-controlled inlet and outlet for a gaseous driving and operating medium and for a pump-transported liquid working medium respectively, and wherein a device for transmitting movement of one partition wall to the other, and vice versa, extends between the movable partition walls.